Camy is My New Best Friend!
by KiraHale99
Summary: Edward has a blood sister! She is in love with a werewolf! set in Breaking Dawn, first fanfic!
1. Not My Wedding Jitters

"Wake up." mom yelled at me. "I am." I said sitting up. "What did you stay up to do?" she asked me smiling. "Read Vampie Kisses for the thirtieth time." I said smiling and walked to the kitchen. I got dressed and left for school.

I walked into the cafiteria and sat next to Kayla. "Hey, Cam." Kay said and I replied, "Hey, Kay." "Did you read Vampire Kisses again?" she asked me and I nodded and she laughed. After school James walked over to me. "Hey, Baby." I said kissing his cheek. "Hi, Camy." he said frowning. "What?" I asked him. "I'm sorry Cam, but we can't go out anymore." he said and walked away and I got on the bus and sat next to my best friend and she comforted me.

I fell asleep right when I got home.

"Hey, Bells, wake up." someone said and I jumped. I screamed at the man lingering over my bed. "Bells, calm down it just me." he said and then I registered. I screamed again and jumped up staring sat in the corner looking around. "Whats the matter, wedding day jitters." he said smiling and I gasped and then got dressed and walked down the stairs. I walked out the door and a girl smiled and pulled me into a car. She drove to a house and pulled me upstairs.

"Bella stop figiting." Alice ordered as I squirmed away from her. I sighed and gave up. "Come on its starting." she said pulling me down the stairs and towards the back door. I was breathing normal and then she handed me a bunch of flowers. She flipped the veil over and smiled. "Ready?" Charlie asked me. I nodded and he took my arm. Wait what am I doing I'm marrying someone I didn't know! Too late, we were already outside.


	2. Married and Not In Love

I walked up the aisle and then stopped next to him and we said the vows and he would always whisper "I love you." in my ear. "You may kiss the bride." a very large boy said and he leaned in and I just had to try. I kissed him and stayed completely calm. He release and looked at me pleased. We walked down the aisle and disappeared in the back door and a woman was sobbing. I walked over to her and hugged her. "This was perfect, my daughter." she whispered in my ear and I smiled. The one they called Edward grabbed me and carried me upstairs and set me on his bed.

"You stayed calm!" he exclaimed smiling. "Huh, oh yeah." I said totally not paying attention. "Bella whats wrong?" he asked me. "Its nothing, just excited." I said smiling and then layed back. He layed down next to me. He kissed up my jaw and then my neck. I kissed his now bear chest. He smiled and continued up my neck. I was starting up his neck and jaw to his lips. He stopped me and then went right in. I stayed calm and continued kissing, I can kiss for up to three minutes straight. He pulled back and I let my breath out and then turned away. This is wrong. "Mr and Mrs. Cullen!" Alice yelled upstairs and he rolled his eyes and started to put his shirt back on and then carried me down the stairs.

Everyone was dancing and talking. I walked out with him and everyone applauded. Edward smiled at me and pecked my lips. We started to dance and I love dancing so I could follow him perfectly. When it was done Charlie stepped in and smiled at me. "I'll miss you, Bells." he said and then stepped away which let the big guy named Emmett in. He took me around smiling the whole time. "You are going to be a perfect sister." he said with his booming laughter. The song ended and a blonde boy walked up and he took me and we swayed and went around. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded and smiled. That song ended and then Edward reappeared and took me from Jasper. "My brothers are stealing you." he complained smiling at them. "Well it looks like she is was having fun with you." I said pointing to a blonde girl who looked happy and he laughed. The song ended and a handsom man appeared and he took my hands and swayed around. "You are perfect for him." he said and I laughed faintly. The song ended and I desided to take a break.

I walked to the edge where Alice was smiling. "Hey, Bella." she said and I hugged her and she smiled. She squeazed. I sighed and smiled. Then she got this glassy stare and then refocused looking at me worried. "What?" I asked. "Jacob." she hissed and then a boy came over smiling. "Hi." I said and he asked me to dance. "Sure." I said and he took me. The whole time I lead and he stepped on my foot three times. The song ended and he hugged me and he reaked. I walked away and then Edward grabbed my waist. "Hello, my wife." he said smiling and I smiled feeling completely wrong. I walked with him toward the forest. "Can we go back?" I asked him a second later. "Okay." he said and we walked back and I smiled.

Everyone had danced with me and I was tired and my feet hurt. They all were starting to leave and I met the Denali clan, they were all nice, but Tanya still has a thing for Edward. "I'm tired." I complained to Edward. "I bet you are, we are leaving for our honeymoon now." he said and carried me to the Volvo. I thought and then I was scared


	3. You MY Brother No Way

**Sorry I forgot to put it in the first two totally my fault blame me. I don't own Twilght or the characters, totally wish i did though. I do own Camy and Alec!! **

**Kira Cullen**

We got there. I was staring and then I fell asleep, hoping it would stop what was about to happen. He set me on the bed and lyed down next to me and then I lost complete consuse.

I woke up and Edward was smiling. "Hm, good morning." I whispered and he smiled. "We are going cliff diving with bungy cords." he said and I got up and got dressed smiling. "Well that sounds like fun!" I exclaimed and we left. I jumped and the cord broke and I think I broke my neck. "Bella!" Edward yelled and I was out.

I woke up with a burning going through my system. I just blinked and looked around for Edward. I found him in the corner watching me with a sorry look on his face. He was sobbing dryly and when he saw me staring he got up and walked over to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella." he said and then I noticed something. I never told him, I wasn't Bella, my name was Camy Mason, which I still think is wierd.

The burning went away and I opened my eyes again and nearly screamed. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked still shaking from his sobs. I nodded and stood up and looked at him. "I have something I have to tell you." I said and then jumped at my voice. He looked mesmorised. "Yes." he said. "My name isn't Isabella Swan." I said. "What?" he asked stepping forward. I turned to the mirror and gasped. I looked like myself, just older and much more beautiful. "My name is C-camy Mason." I said not turning to him and he chuckled. I turned to him gawking. "I know." he said and was still laughing. "How?" I asked him. "I saw what Bella looked like in Alices vision." he said smiling. I suddenly got mad, curses my anger issues. "Wait, whats your last name?" he asked me. "Mason." I said glaring at him. He just stared at me. I wanted to go home. "I'm only supposed to be fourteen." I said. "Really." he said and then I looked in the mirror and smiled. "What?" he asked and looked at me again. "Woah." he said. "It wore off." I said smiling at my emerald green eyes. "Those are my old eyes." he said. "They are?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm adopted." I said shrugging. "Really." he said and then smiled at me. "What?" I asked him. Then I realized something. "What are you?" I asked and he nodded and explained about him being a vampire. Then he smiled. "What?" I asked him. "Hello, my sister." he said and I gawked. "Wait you are over one hundred years old." I said. He nodded and then smiled again. "Do you eat?" he asked me. "Not really, just a little bit." I said and stared at him. "What do you like eating?" he asked. "Nearly raw steaks." I said. "How do your friends explain you?" he asked me. "Beautiful beyond belief." I said. "You are my sister." he said and I sat down and he sat next to me. "How?" I asked him. "My mother didn't die she was turned and she was pregnant and she had you fourteen years ago." he said smiling. "She would have carried me for like eighty some years." I said laying back. "She proabably was going to die, so she tore you out." he said and I nodded.

**Hey, I know I accept flames or reviews, next one goes up with ten reviews so if liked REVIEW!! **

**Kira Cullen**


	4. Authors note

**I'm sorry if you read this story, but I can't keep it up if no one reads it and reviews so you have to REVIEW to keep this story up. I'm sorry, but I guess I'm no good at writing and I hope my next story will go better then this one. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kira Cullen**


End file.
